


Trust, or lack thereof

by firefly (fyerfly)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyerfly/pseuds/firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After NWHS can Dipper really trust Grunkle Stan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, or lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit: 4/1/16** I corrected some misspellings

“You didn’t trust us enough to tell us, even when you asked us to trust you. So, no I don’t trust you. Not when you couldn’t trust us.”

“Dipper, I…”

“No, I can’t trust you Stan! I can understand why you did it, but you still couldn’t trust us enough to tell us.”

Dipper turned away from Grunkle Stan and stomped away.

Stan just watched him leave. Dipper was wrong; he did trust them…right? He just didn’t want them to get hurt, or know that he lied to them from day one, or that he lied to the twins’ parents for thirty years. Okay, so maybe he didn't tell them the truth because he was a coward. Stan just didn’t want the twins to stop liking him for as long as possible, but even he could admit he messed up.

Mabel would forgive him easily, Stan knew. She just wasn’t built to hold grudges.

Soos would be okay; he always looked up to Stan. No matter how little Stanley actually deserved it.

Dipper, Stan knew would hold a grudge. The kid was always holding grudges; Stan didn’t think they would last forever, though. Dipper couldn’t stay mad at him forever, they were family after all. This would all blow over soon, wouldn’t it?


End file.
